


Fluffy Love

by satsuki19



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Reading, M/M, Romantic Fluff, normal life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki19/pseuds/satsuki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dirk is basically shitty with his feelings and Jake turns out way more patient than he thought he is.</p><p>[We need more DirkJake fluff light readings in here, seriousy, you guys.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Updated sporadically, as what happens with all of my fics.  
> Will most likely be part of a series of one-shots and drabbles.

It was actually quite easy for the brunet to guess his boyfriend’s day by the mood he came home with.

 

Jake prided himself with it; not many people could read a Strider, after all. Though his beloved boyfriend's bloody shades and superbly trained pokerface kept him from reading the blond's expression; the way he acted was answer enough. It was very subtle, Jake had to admit; sometimes it showed in the way spoke, walked, or even closed the door, and only a few would actually pay attention to that.

 

But Jake's determination isn't to be questioned! It's been a couple of months of living together, after all – Dirk's such a worrywart when it comes to him, silly boy – and what kind of a boyfriend would Jake be if he were unable to figure out the basics, like, emotions? Thus the brunet had taken it upon himself to study his boyfriend's behaviour – in detail, always in detail – and had succeded into guessing it spot on every single time.

 

As for today... Well, today... Dirk looks pissed.

 

And that is saying _quite_ a lot, mind you, considering a Strider does not ever look anything else but cool, calm and poised. Now, see, this is where it gets a bit tricky when it comes to reading Striders – Dirk specifically, Dave isn't nearly all that complicated from the times Jake has met him – you may never actually be very sure whether he's super-pissed or just simply being a cool dickwad as usual. Today, Dirk's exuding a bit of an intimidating aura, a tad more than usual.. Had someone annoyed him, perhaps? Or did he not feel like talking? But then again, Jake's welcome hug had been returned half-heartedly (weakly? Could Striders even _be_ weak?) and the gait in which Dirk walked into the confines of their bedroom did seem awfully stiff...

 

Ah yes, pissed off he is.

 

Oh dear.

 

This is going to be quite a problem. Jake rarely ever encountered the blond in a mood as dark as this one. An angrily calm Dirk Strider was one you would never ever want to mess with; it was literally like poking a sleeping bear. Jake considering the options. It was best to leave Dirk to his thoughts, of course, give him time and space for himself, but... Brooding will most likely take him hours and will bring him into an even fouler mood. Quite frankly, Jake wasn't very willing into sharing a bed with a brooding, dark, emo Dirk, no matter how much he held his boyfriend dear.

 

The brunet sighed.

 

A cheer-up was in order, then; he'd just have to be careful. He'd probably have to use the same approach he used on his sulking students; it's quite amusing how similar Dirk is to a toddler with a temper sometimes. Well, a sword-wielding tempered toddler would be far more dangerous, he'd imagine; not that it'd matter. Though Dirk would ever hurt him physically, of course, but words often proved to cut deeper than actions. Having already made up his mind, Jake made a stop by the kitchen to fetch a glass of water before making his way over to their shared bedroom.

 

~*~

 

Crappy didn't even cut it to describe the shit he faced at work today.

 

Sure, yeah, being a photographer did have its pros and cons; but damn it could the models today be any less difficult? Fucking newbie amateur models. One month; _one_ damn _month_ in the business as a licensed, legit model and they dare to get bitchy and talk back to him on his set.

 

_His_ set.

 

If it weren't for the fact that he did this as a favor for Roxy's magazine – damn it Lalonde, which part of them was mysterious, seriously – he would've kicked them out the second they insisted he get their angle right. _Well excuse_ you _, bitch,_ he grumbled, _I'm not famous for nothing_ _._ Yeah, okay, maybe he's overexagerrating it a little; but really? Insisting on their pose because they believe it's their best angle while it looks like a dead hippo washed ashore by a tsunami? No, wait, scratch that, they weren't hippos. They were _twigs_. Fucking lanky, long, awkward, thin twigs attached to a fucking head. Not to mention the hickeys one of them sported (Dirk didn't even want to know) and that one particular girl that just couldn't keep her mouth shut. 

 

The women he outright _hated_ ; all five of 'em. Those pretty faces must make up for their lack of braincells cuz damn. The lack of respect already made Dirk twitch; their idiocy was just... So... _Annoying._ God, if Karkat weren't there to agree with him and take all the words out his mouth and just generally bash those poor-ass excuse of a pro-model he'd probably have thrown them all out of their 23 rd floor window.

 

A knock coming from the doorway interrrupted his thinking, though, and Dirk turned to see his boyfriend lying on the doorsill – no, wait, he's standing, _leaning_ against the doorsill, you idiot, _you're_ the one lying on the bed – with that gorgeous, precious, soft smile on his face. Damn those lips are so tempting. If only his mood wasn't this shitty.

 

“Bad day, love?”

 

Oh, and did he mention how hot Jake's accent makes him?

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Care to share?” came the predicted offer, and yup, here he comes, those long tan legs making his way over closer to the bed, before Jake finally sits down by his head, shorts barely covering half of those smooth thighs – damn it's smoother than Roxy's and she _shaves_ – and, well, yeah. Needless to say, Dirk has now found himself speechless for a completely whole other reason. Feeling the brunet's hesitant green eyes on him, though, Dirk decided to move and haul himself over to his boyfriend and use those perfect thighs as a pillow. It felt good, this. Comfortable, warm. Those skilled fingers working soothing strokes through his hair were doing wonders to his awful mood, too. He closed his eyes. 

 

“Dirk?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Feeling better?”

 

“Yeah. You smell nice too.”

 

“How is that relevant?” Jake's chuckle came from somewhere above him, and Dirk _swears_ that it made his heart jump, “Anywho, would you like to drink? I brought your Gatorade,” and Dirk could feel the cold, wet surface of said Gatorade bottle against his temple. Remind him again what his bad day was all about?

 

“Nah, I'm fine.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then tell me about your day,” came the dreaded question, and the blond inwardly groaned. Does he really have to? He really wasn't up to relive the shittiest moments of his life again; not when this moment is just so freaking perfect – “Dirk?” Jake mumbled again, and he sighed. Yeah, how could he say no to that sweet pleading voice. The guy probably put on his best puppy face too; Dirk could feel it.

 

But where is he even going to start, really? Like, those bitches aside, one of his studio lights refused to work, and then one of the male models actually tried to make a move on him by spilling tea all over him. Three of the seven models were late (due to rain, but still, _late_ ). Oh, and then there's that bitch that couldn't shut up, and the freaking blind truck driver that almost hit his car just to catch an yellow light – _yellow_ – on his way home. An old granny took her sweet sweet time to cross the road. He almost rode over a cat. Karkat's cursing finally got him annoyed at one point, too. What else?

 

“It was super shitty,” was the answer that Dirk settled with, and the cool Gatorade bottle was lifted off his forehead.

 

Not a second later, he could feel a pair of nimble fingers by the sides of his face, trying to gently get his shades off. Dirk lets him; keeps his eyes closed and expression neutral. It was only when a pair of lips made contact with his that he moved; he carded his hand through Jake's full, brown locks, pulling him in deeper for that kiss. It was a simply, lazy kiss really, just a pair of lips moving against each other...

 

Though the pressure that Dirk applied was enough to betray his muzzed up thoughts.


End file.
